Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.1 \times -25\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ Now we have: $ 0.1 \times -0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.1 \times -0.25 = -0.025 $